1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a pedal assembly with a sensor that generates an electric signal for controlling a vehicle system and a hysteresis mechanism for resisting movement of the pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedal assemblies for controlling the throttle, clutch and braking systems in automotive vehicles have recently replaced mechanical linkage mechanisms with electrical sensors to generate electrical signals indicative of the degree of movement of the pedal to control the vehicle system. When electrical generators are used, it becomes necessary to build in a resistance to the movement of the pedal, such resistance being known as hysteresis. Besides cost and performance criteria, it is essential that the assembly occupy a minimum of space, as space within a vehicle is limited and is in demand for various uses.
In a recent assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,222 in the name of Kalsi and assigned to the assignee of the subject application, the pedal lever rotates a sensor arm that supports sensor members and circular sensor bands are supported by the housing to co-act with the sensor members to produce and electrical signal. The sensor arm extends radially from the pivot axis of the pedal arm and the hysteresis mechanism is disposed yet radially farther from the pedal lever pivot axis than the distal end of the sensor arm. As a result, the components of the assembly are stacked one on top of another in the radial direction.
The invention provides a pedal assembly for electronically controlling a vehicle and includes a housing having opposite sides and supports a pedal lever for pivotal movement about a pedal axis extending between the housing sides. A sensor arm is movably supported by the housing and at least one sensing band is supported by the housing while at least one sensor member is supported by the sensor arm for movement with the sensor arm and co-acting with the sensing band. A braking mechanism provides resistance to movement of the pedal lever about the pedal axis. The assembly is characterized by the sensor arm and the braking mechanism being axially spaced along the pedal axis and disposed in radially overlapping relationship to one another.
As the braking mechanism and the sensor arm extend radially in the same radial space, instead of being radially stacked, the radial extent of the housing can be reduced to a minimum. This association of components allows for the minimum use of space for the housing that contains both the sensor arm and the braking mechanism.